Eternity
by Chamofleur
Summary: ..."What does it feel like to live forever...?" A WakuAni/AP oneshot, Wizard x Female Protagonist.


I haven't really uploaded anything HM-related in a while since "Everyday Magic", so I figured I'd upload this here for the heck of it. o.o;

So...Once upon a time, SGP wanted to write a fluffy WizardxWakuko one-shot. She started at midnight and stayed up until 4AM writing it. She regrets writing it, just a tiny bit, and would like her four hours of sleep back. It's not one of my best works, but I figured I needed to write something in the 3rd person POV before I got all rusty. Writing HM seemed to be the easiest thing, so I was like, "oh, what the heck. D:"

**PRE-STORY NOTES**: If you don't know me, Hikari/Molly's name in all of my WakuAni 'fics is Wakuko. If you need to know why, prepare yourself for a long, 3-paragraph essay. X_x

-This 'fic is supposed to take place 2-ish years after the events of "Irregular Orbit", another 'fic of mine...even though I didn't really finish it. X_x

But anyways, I'll stop talking now so you can read. :D

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Wow! It's so breezy today!" a brunette woman calls out through the winds of the endless Caval Meadow, clad in her favorite brown tunic-dress and red glasses—she lays down a large, checkered picnic blanket on the green layer of grass. All the while, the ornately-dressed man standing beside her with a basket in hand nods, smiling. He couldn't ever be happier than he is now, he thinks.

"Um…We should probably put some rocks on this thing before it blows away," the woman insists, her gaze travelling to and fro around the meadow, "…This is the only picnic blanket we have, I think…"

"…We'll be all right…" the solemn man consoles her in a soft voice, "If we put the basket on the corner, then…"

"Yeah, but all of the other sides'll be--!" She stops abruptly. The man seems to stare at the woman with a face she's familiar with: the one that means _"Don't worry." _It always comforts her to see that expression of his; for as long as she'd known him, that look would always end up making her smile.

From the basket, the man takes out some strange looking glass prisms, though his partner watches in awe as the sun's light shines right through them.

"Paperweights…" he says simply, pointing to the prisms, "From the observatory…I found them recently…"

"Ooh!" the young woman childishly jumps for joy, "How'd you know?!"

"I just…had a feeling you'd want them, is all…" It felt like he knew every little thing about her, she thinks. At first, it would scare her a little, but eventually, it was one of things she came to love him for. With a wide smile, she beckons him to the picnic blanket; after laying the shining paperweights onto the grass, the two sit comfortably in the warm spring sunlight, hands tightly clasped.

"Heehee…" the brunette laughs lovingly, resting her forehead on the man's, "You're the best, Gale."

The man, Gale, blushes slightly and looks straight into those energetic eyes of hers, as if to thank her—not just for those words, he thinks…but for more than he ever could've asked for.

"Wakuko…" he says rather simply, quietly, but to her, just hearing him say her name means the world to her; Wakuko's face grows a slight red tinge to it, Gale notices.

"Hey, um…" Wakuko murmurs, embarrassed, "Is it okay if I fall asleep here...? Your forehead's kinda comfy~."

"…Doesn't that mean you're…just too lazy to move…?" Gale asks with a quiet sarcasm, a smile widening on his face.

"Aw, you got me," the brunette begins, "But it's just all nice and warm and sunny…And I'm so sleepy…"

"…You…might get a headache from being there so long, you know…"

"Oh!" Wakuko says with astonishment as she moves her head back, "I never really thought of that…Well, um…can we just take a nap? This is definitely one of those days~."

"If you insist…" Gale lets out a small laugh, "…But…The food might spoil in the sun if we sleep too long…"

"Naw, we should be okay!" the farmer says, "I made our lunches with lots of love! Love makes stuff last forever! So our food shouldn't spoil, I think…"

"I see…" he nods, "…Then I suppose we'll be fine…"

With their hands still clasped, Wakuko puts her glasses to the side and rests her head on the wizard's shoulder, enjoying the sunlight and the chirping of the birds fluttering above. Gale, on the other hand, can only attempt to enjoy the sunlight right now—he wasn't particularly a fan of it, but…if it's for her, then he would at least make an effort to enjoy the day. Wakuko could fall asleep on his shoulder at any moment, she thinks, but decides not to—she knows if she does that again she'll have Gale carrying her back home, and the thought makes her giggle, just a tiny bit.

"Hm…?" The wizard turns his head slightly and smiles, "What are you laughing at…?"

"Um, nothing…I'm just thinking about you carrying me home again if I fall asleep… but I won't, though! I know you don't really like that since I'm sorta heavy…"

"…I don't mind…" he tries to shrug, but forgets about Wakuko's head on his shoulder, "…As long as Fin doesn't start to cry…when he sees you like that…"

"Oh, yeah…" she recalls, "Heehee, Finny thought I was dead! I felt sort of bad…"

Wakuko ponders in silence after processing her thoughts. Though her sprite friend Fin was the one who insisted that she and Gale should spend time together, she feels a bit of guilt for not bringing him. But the mere mention of those two makes her think a bit more than she usually does…Fin and Gale…no matter how much time passes, they won't have to worry about _that_. They'll just worry for her, when enough time goes by. The thought made her usually jubilant eyes darken; she was overcome with silence. The farmer tries to fall asleep to rid the thought from her mind, even, but…it's as though her eyes don't seem to want her to fall asleep anymore--Wakuko could only wonder more about it, so much so that she can't help but break the silence.

"…Um, Gale?" the brunettes asks; the slightest tone of fear in her voice makes Gale worry a little.

"…What is it…?"

"Do you remember…two years ago, when you first told me that you didn't have a birthday…? And--" she pauses; the next words seem to ease her mind from her dismal thoughts, "Before we, um…got married, you told me you'd been around since the Goddess…"

"…What about it…?" Gale asks almost sadly; something in the back of his mind tells him where this conversation is going.

"Since you've been around that long…I mean…It means you can't…you can't…"

"…I…" the wizard begins softly, "I can't really…pass away from this world, yes…"

"Finny…he's like that too, right…?" Wakuko asks, a lump forming in her throat.

"…I believe so, yes…" Gale nods.

"…Gale," the farmer starts to say, her voice a bit shaken, "Does that mean…When I, um…When I die…You two will still be here? Even after everyone's gone…?"

"…Wakuko, you—"

"I was thinking about…when Finny thought I was dead. But then I thought, 'they really don't have to worry about that kind of thing, do they?' And…it kinda scares me…It hurts to imagine seeing you two here hundreds of years from now, when this place is all old and gone…"

Gale says nothing; he's taken aback. Wakuko lifts her head up from her husband's shoulder, putting her glasses back over her now gloomy eyes.

"What…" she begins, "what does it feel like to live forever?"

For a while, Gale can't think of what to tell her. He's lost in thought; he'd never thought about his immortality and Wakuko's humanity together before until that moment—and everything clicks into place.

"…It…it was lonely…more than any human could really imagine, I would think…No matter how much time passed, or how much I would study…It felt like there was always something I didn't have…Something people could achieve, but I…couldn't, somehow…"

"Th-that's--!" Wakuko gasps, tears welling up in her eyes, "That's horrible…"

"…I studied as much as I could…to see what it was that I couldn't grasp," the wizard continues, "It was something I wanted to devote my life to…But I could never seem to find it…"

The brunette tries to speak without a sob, but it's to no avail—she burst into tears, almost unaware to her. Her husband's taken by surprise, as well; Wakuko wraps her arms around him and cries into his shoulder.

"But I…I don't want to you be lonely…" she sobs weakly, "Finny, either…I-I don't want to die and watch everything go away! I want to stay with you! …I-I love you, Gale…!"

The wizard's eyes widened, just for a moment—When he first met her, Wakuko seemed to cry frequently over the tiniest things, but over the years, she'd seemed to grow out of that habit…It wasn't very often that she cried like this anymore. Wrapping his arms around his wife in return, Gale closes his eyes and lay his head on hers, sighing softly.

"…It's all right, Wakuko…" he murmurs to her—it's all he can say at a time like this, "…It'll be quite a while before we want to worry about that…"

"B-but that doesn't mean I won't--!" she panicked, looking straight at into his eyes, but before she could say anything else, she was cut off; Gale gently pressed his finger to her lips to calm her.

"…There's…something I want to tell you first…" he begins with a small smile, trying to cheer her up, "…Promise to listen, okay…?"

Wakuko nods quietly, sniffling a little.

"…When I met you…I realized what it was I was missing…Both of us…didn't really know it at first, but…I figured it out more and more as time passed…"

"…What was it?"

"…I hadn't felt true joy until I'd spent time with you and your friends…before I knew it, I'd finally discovered…happiness was what I'd been missing all this time…you were so different, visiting me every day and showing me kindness…And…"

"And…?" the farmer asks, holding in a sob.

"…Until I met you," he starts, smiling gently, "I'd…never fallen in love before…Humans have love, and…I never did until then…For a while, I wasn't sure what it was…"

Her face lights up; almost all of the traces of the tears had gone away, "Now that I think about it, I guess I didn't either, at first!"

"…You were the one who told me today…'love makes things last forever'…"

"O-oh…I guess I did!" Wakuko laughs weakly.

"No matter how much times passes…I don't think…we'll ever really be separated, Wakuko…even if something happens, we have memories of each other…a hundred years from now, if I look up to the sky at night…I have a feeling…you'll be there among the stars, watching over…"

"So…Finny and you would be okay…?"

"…I can't say for sure, but…I think, as long as you're there…As long as you keep smiling at us…We'll never really be lonely…"

"Then, when that happens," Wakuko begins, looking up to the clear spring sky as she does, "I'll watch over you guys forever! Maybe that way, we could all keep Harmonica Town happy forever, no matter what happens to it!"

"…I'd like that…" Gale tells her, taking his wife's hand and holding it tightly in his. She holds his hand just as tight, blushing a little, but overflowing with happiness. Never did he think he would have been saying the things he was saying—he always presumed he would be alone for that eternal life of his.

But, slowly, the two begin to come closer together until their lips meet in the same place where time and eternity stand together. As the two parted, it felt as though time stopped and reset for them; this was a new beginning. They fall into the checkered picnic blanket from where they sit, arms entwined with one another.

"…No matter what happens…" Gale began, reaching out to touch his wife's cheek, "We'll always be together…the two of us, and Fin, as well…"

"Um, Gale…?" Wakuko asks bashfully "I-I, um…I think you might be forgetting someone…"

"Hm…?" he asks; he isn't sure what she means.

"I think," she says, "We'll always be together--you, me, Finny, and, um…little Stella."

And then it hits him.

He knows exactly what she means…And yet he can't believe it—he can hardly even say a word.

"Y-you mean…?"

"Well, um…! The name's just something I came up with," she explains, smiling sheepishly, "I'll let you name it when that happens! Dr. Inya said it's too early to tell the gender yet, anyways…"

"…Wakuko…!" he gasps; Gale smiles wider than the farmer had ever seen before, and she chuckles softly at his reaction.

"I was going to tell you and Finny when we got home," she pouts, "…but I guess that ended up not working!"

"…I…" he murmurs, trying to get words he never thought he'd say past his lips, "I'm…going to be…?"

"Yup!" she nods happily, "You're gonna be a daddy!" Her husband holds her tighter and wonders if being this happy is possible for one such as himself.

"…I can't believe it…" he laughs a little, holding his wife closer, "…I'm…so happy…!"

"I thought you'd be!" Wakuko says, albeit squished a bit by the embrace, "Then…Let's promise that we'll all be together forever, no matter what!"

"…Yes, let's…" he nods—he can swear he feels a tear roll down his cheek as he closes his eyes.

"…I love you, Wakuko…I…always will, until the end of time…" he whispers into her hair, vowing to himself to protect his new family at the same time.

…But she's fast asleep. He figures as much—she's probably been wanting to take a nap since they got there. And, yet, overjoyed as he was…he falls asleep on the picnic blanket with her, their hands still held tightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the couple wakes up about an hour later, they check their lunches, hoping to find that they hadn't spoiled in the sun…

And to their surprise, the lunches, packed with love, taste fresher than ever.

* * *

…And that's it! :D I do hope you all enjoyed it! Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated, as always, because they really make my day! :3

**Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**-**SGP


End file.
